


Crushed

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Damien - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Analysis, Drabble, Family, Gen, Light Angst, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The first time things changed.





	Crushed

They had been in this eternal cycle for... months now.

Or maybe years?

Days?

Time was so hard to describe in their current situation.

Celine had no idea how she was strong enough to keep it going at all times. The winter was harsh on her, she felt cold all the time, they were isolated from everything and everyone, she couldn't do anything else but pretend like they would be able to get out.

They weren’t, but while she could, she would pretend. She would lie to herself, so she could lie to him.

The door opened, allowing the cold to come inside, and she shivered, looking up and staring at Damien as he made his way inside, one more time. Every day, the routine was the same. Wake up, grab the axe, walk out to chop wood, return and light the fire up.

"I'm back" he said, with that soft voice of his, and she couldn’t help but smile. God, she would do anything for him. She had failed him so many times before. "I brought some more wood... soon we will run out of trees" he sat down, putting the wood in the fireplace and lighting it up, making her smile a little weaker.

They would never run out of trees. They would regrow overnight, and the cycle would continue, as usual. For as long as she could hold it, at least.

"I'll go out hunting" she said, standing up slowly and grabbing her gun. Another day of fixing up the barriers and allowing Damien to stay safe. She checked the gun, as if that made any difference, but soon, she noticed something strange.

Usually, Damien would wish her good luck, or tell her to be careful. This time, he was silent.

When she turned to look at him, he was staring intensively at the fire.

"I... saw a flower today" he said, slowly, and she felt the dread sliding up her stomach to her throat. "A pink one... maybe spring is coming. Maybe winter is almost over."

Winter couldn't be over. Celine would make sure of it. And whatever that flower was, it had to go. It had to leave. Her barriers were cracking, and that wasn't good at all. She wasn't being strong enough.

"Or maybe it was just a flower that bloomed and that will soon die and wither away" she said, angry, not at Damien but at herself. Although it probably sounded like she was mad at him. "Spring is not coming. We have been here for months. The winter will never end."

Or so she hoped. With all of her heart.

"... maybe" he agreed, softly, and turned to look at her, giving her a weak smile. "Good luck. Be careful okay?"

Damien's innocence towards their situation made her want to cry and smile at the same time. She loved him so much.

"I should be the one telling you that, little brother" she teased, smiling at him and reaching out to ruffle his hair. He groaned and pushed her away, brushing it down with his fingers again as she laughed. "I will be back soon, don't worry. Rest a little, get yourself warm, we will have food soon."

"Alright" Damien nodded and sat back in front of the fire, watching as she walked to the door and left. She sighed, holding the gun close to herself and heading towards the woods, where the crack was.

The icy lake she didn't allow Damien to see.

She stopped in front of it, seeing the cracks, and sighed, putting the gun down and lifting her hands. Slowly, the cracks froze up again, cold blue waters turned angry red, and she knew whatever was out there was trying to get access to their location. She wouldn't allow it.

She would protect Damien to the day they died. He had suffered too much for her own mistakes already.

And when she returned, she saw it. The pink flower, blooming in the middle of the snow.

_'Damien? Celine?'_

She heard his voice, desperate and insane, and sighed with tears in her eyes, taking the flower from the ground and smelling it softly. It smelled like him. She was growing sentimental.

Celine held the flower for an instant before she crushed and ripped it apart, throwing it away and heading to the cabin again.

Nothing would take her brother away from her. No one would hurt him anymore.

She wouldn't allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea, but I loved Damien so much omg. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and kudo!


End file.
